Finding You: A Heroes Of Olympus Love Story
by Amaziness
Summary: This is about how everyone on the Argo 2 gets split up, and this is their journey to find eachother. This is a prolauge to Kept Apart, Joined Together. And I would keep this genre in like, adventure, mystery, romance, and humor. Dont be fooled by the characters, there are many more!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) This is my first story! Don't forget to comment! I love PJO and the HoO series (PJO: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, HoO: Heroes of Olympus.) In your comments, feel free to tell me if you like this or not, and correct me for my spelling (my friend is constantly correcting me.) Any way, don't have much more to say, soooo….. Read WAIT, one second, this is a prolog to my next stories (this might be a shorter series than the next one) back to the point**

**REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAD….. OOOOOOON! **

(Percy's POV)

It was like every other day; I came home, put my stuff away, and sat on the couch to watch TV. I was a millionaire, I lived in a mansion, I had all of the money in the world, but I wasn't happy.

I wanted someone to share this house with, but I didn't want just anyone, I wanted the girl that swept me off my feet when I was twelve. The girl with the stormy gray eyes, blond, curly hair, the girl who knows everything, Annabeth.

But I couldn't find her, I searched everywhere but there are fifty states and probably a million places to visit. I couldn't find her anywhere.

That was the reason I moved to San Francisco, to look for her but she wasn't here.

I pushed that thought out of my mind, I had to go visit an architect business in New York, this may surprise you, but my mansion doesn't have a pool in it. That's why I'm going to New York.

So right now I had to concentrate on booking plane tickets, getting a hotel (or I could go stay with my mom and Paul) and getting an appointment with the architects.

So I went to my laptop and started to book plane tickets.

(Annabeth's POV)

"Hello," I answered my phone on my desk, "Owl Architecture Services how may I help you."

"Um, yes I'm looking to install I pool to my house, can you do that," the voice on the other end said.

"Yes we install pools," I told the person, he sounded like a man and when he said he wanted a pool, he made me think of Percy,

"Alright, is there any way I can meet with you, like this Saturday," he asked.

"Um, I think we have 2:30 open, does that work for you," I asked.

"Yes see you then," he answered.

The phone went silent after that, tomorrow was Saturday, and I had to work.

THE NEXT DAY (Percy's POV)

I woke up at 7:00, I couldn't sleep at all last night, all I did was toss and turn until about one and then I fell asleep. I got up and got dressed, then walked out the door, I had gotten directions to the business so I would just walk.

When I got to the office I asked for directions to the boss's office. When I got there I noticed a familiar head of curly blond hair, but all I saw was the back of her head, so I couldn't tell who it was.

"Hi, I'm here for an appointment, my name is Percy…"

Her head whipped around, and then I saw it, her grey eyes and her beautiful face.

"Percy," she said in shock

"Annabeth," I stared at her.

"We ran to each other and I held her close, "Where were you," she said.

"I was in San Francisco looking for you," I said.

"I was in New York looking for you," she told me.

"So we both went to the states we thought that we'd be in," I said.

I had found her, one down five more to go, I was on the search to find everyone from the prophecy of the seven know.

**(A/N) I know this chapter was short but... I promise the next one will be longer. The next chapter is Jason finding Piper, just a heads up :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm back! Sorry I haven't written in sooooo long, but I'm actually on vacation in AZ (that's Arizona for some of you who don't know) so I couldn't bring a laptop so I'm using my Grandma and Grandpa's computer! **

** This chapter may be a little shorter (I'm trying to make them as long as I can) than the first chapter. Anyway, I figured that you guys have NO clue why everyone is separated? So this chapter is all about why they can't find each other an all sorts of other answers to your questions!**

** Any way, I have a few shout outs to do! So… I wanna shout out to Wherehog (did I spell that right?) for following me, aaaand Guest for telling me to write more. And I just wanna scream THANKS YOU GUYS! **

** And if you want me to put your name in one of these, just comment and follow meeee!**

** And now, for the moment you've all been waiting for… THE PROLAUGE THAT'S TECHNICALLY CHAPTER TWO BUT IT'S NOT AND THIS IS JUST CONFUSING, NO ONE EVER READS THESE ANYWAY BUT READ ON!**

Pipers POV:

All I remember was that it was a nice, sunny day in Florida. We thought our "fighting monsters, running from the angry Gods and Goddesses who where trying to kill us" days where over. But we where terribly wrong.

"Can I get you folks anything else to drink," our cheery waitress Maggie asked us while we where lounging at the pool (of course where else would we be where there are a ton of cheery people.)

"Nope," we all answered at once.

"Alrighty then," she said as she walked away.

We where all just sitting there, it was such a peaceful day, but it was way to quiet, guess we had never thought of that.

"This is nice," Leo said, "I wish our lives had always been like this."

Everyone murmured in agreement.

We just laid there in the sun, for about another hour until we noticed the sky was getting darker, and the people screaming.

"Guys what's happening," I asked.

"I don't know," Annabeth said as she whipped out her laptop (one she had bought at a store the other day.)

Before I knew it everyone had some sort of weapon out (Leo was on fire, but whatever, that's Leo for you.)

** (A/N) The monster in this, is probably not a real Greek monster, I just didn't want to research so I made up my own. **

All of a sudden a lightning bolt shot down from the sky, accept it wasn't like a usual lightning bolt. It was thick and just stayed there, until something walked out of it.

At first I thought it was Zeus, but then I looked at the figure, it was hideous!

It was black, except the parts where electricity was shooting out of him. He had two long horns sticking out of his head, and that's all I could really see.

"Hello demigods," he said his voice scratchy (I think it was a he.)

"Who are you," Jason shouted, his sword raised.

"Me, I am electricity, I can erase memories, shoot lightning bolts, and shock you to death.

"You, never told us your name," Leo yelled," unless it's Electricity Erase Memories Shoot Lightning Shock."

"What," the monster spat, "that is not my name!"

"Well, it could be, you monsters tend to have strange names," Leo yelled back.

"I have many names, but you can call me Electricity, if you live to call me that," Electricity yelled.

All of a sudden he disappeared, and the big lightning thingy came towards us.

"We have to stop it," Annabeth yelled to us, "or it will kill us all!"

Jason charged at it, "WAIT," Annabeth called after him.

"If you touch it, you'll die, or have a slim chance of surviving," she shouted.

The lightning bolt came closer.

"Maybe if we all attack it together, it will go away," Percy shouted over the wind.

"We can't," Frank shouted back, "didn't you just hear what Annabeth said, we'll all die!"

"Then, We'll die together," Percy said.

Everyone looked at each other, we'd lived longer than most demigods, and we had a nice life, we knew what to do.

We all looked in front of us, and charged.

**Hazels POV**

I woke up in a hospital bed, and I didn't remember anything. Well I remembered who I was, but my memories of the past where hazy. But I did remember someone, someone named Frank.

"Your awake, good," a doctor said as he came in with a clipboard.

"Where am I," I asked the doctor.

"In the Florida State Hospital," the doctor told me

**(A/N) I don't know much about hospitals and I didn't wanna do any research so I made up my own J**

"Oh, ok," I told him.

"You've suffered a minor case of memory loss, but you look fine so we're letting you out today," the doctor said with a smile.

Before I knew it a nurse came in the room with a wheel chair and I was going home, or anywhere I could find really, I didn't know where home was.

All I knew, is that I wanted to find that Frank guy, because he seemed important, so that's what I was going to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this is the OFFICIAL chapter two of Finding You. This is NO prologue that I forgot to do, not a story about a cute bunny that gets run over by a giant meatball (Hey! It could happen.)**

** This is the second chapter, I'm sure of it! So to give you a little heads up… Piper is looking for Jason (you can reverse that to, like that Jason is looking for Piper.) And just a heads up, I think it's only gonna be like, hmmm, like four months after the monster thingy :/**

** And one important little thing that you might wanna know about… is the story that comes after this! It's about how the "Electricity Monster" still isn't defeated, and all of the demigods are married and have children. They've given up trying to defeat him cuz now they have children, and a life. So all of there children have to team up and defeat him :D :D :D :D**

** Sound like something you'd wanna hear? I thought so J **

** But any way, we kinda got off track, so, without further ado (did I say that last time?) the official second chapter! ENJOY!**

Pipers POV

I'd looked on every website, done all the research I could, and I still couldn't find Jason. My full memory had come back since the day we tried to defeat that electricity monster thingy.

All I wanted to do was find Jason. The most I knew is that he was living in Seattle, Washington, I had his address but that was all. I had talked to Thalia, but she didn't know much. I had tried to call him, but either he didn't have his phone, changed his phone number, or his phone was dead.

Today thought, I was going to Seattle to search for him. My flight left at five O'clock, and the airport was only a few minutes away, so I figured I could leave around four. It was three thirty now, so I checked my bag, to make sure that I had everything.

I didn't know how long I would be staying, so I stuffed my bag to the limits.

"Car keys, phone, headphones, carry-on bag," I muttered to myself as I checked that I had everything I needed.

I tried calling Jason one last time; maybe he'd answer?

By that time it was around three fifty something, so I started heading out to put my bags in the car. I checked my phone when I got to my car it was four O'clock exactly. I got in the car, put my key in the ignition, and started to drive to the airport.

**Jason's POV**

Shhhhh, be very, very quiet. I'm hunting Piper. No literally I'm hunting her down. I need to find her! My life is just, nothing without her. That's why I'm on a flight to California (where she lives) to go and try to find her.

Of course when I Googled "Piper McLean" A LOT of things came up. Lets not forget, her dad is a movie star, so of course there would be a lot of things. That made it easy to find out where she lived (and some other very odd thing that really only a person she really knew should know.)

I wasn't wearing a suit or a tuxedo, but I figured I would pick up some flowers in a gift shop when I got to California. She would like that, right?

"Attention, please fasten your seatbelts, we're getting ready for departure," a females voice said over the loud speaker.

I put my stuff into my carry-on bag and tightened up my seat belt. Soon we where going into departure. My heart started beating faster, and butterflies took over my stomach. I was a few minutes away from seeing Piper.

**Piper's POV**

When I got to the airport I checked my bags, went through security, and found my gate. I got there just in time, the flight before me had just got in.

It was a flight coming in from Seattle, which I found as kind of a coincidence, because that's where I was going.

It would take a while for all the passengers to get off the plane, so I sat in a seat and started to listen to some music on my phone. I pulled out I book, but reminded my self not to get to comfortable.

As they started to let people off a person came and sat next to me. He was probably from the other flight, just waiting for people to clear out. I didn't get to see him because I was reading.

"Is this seat taken," he asked me.

"No," I said still reading.

"Good."

"Is this where you live, or are you just visiting," I asked.

"I'm visiting," he answered, "actually waiting for my sister to text me that she's here, she's picking me up, you."

"I'm going to see my boy friend," I left out the part about finding him; the guy might of thought I was crazy.

"Yeah, I'm going to see my girl friend," he told me.

"Really, who's your girl friend?"

"You might think I'm lying, but I'm not," he said.

"So, who is your girl friend," I asked.

"Piper Mclean," he told me.

I stopped everything I was doing, was this a joke? I slowly lifted my head.

We looked at each other, and locked eyes.

"J-J-Jason," I said slowly.

"Piper," he said.

Then, before I knew it, I was pulled into the tightest bear hug ever. I started to cry tears of joy, "it really is you," I said, "I was so scared I was gonna have to search for you."

"It's ok, I'm here," he told me.

And it seemed like we stayed like that forever, because I never wanted it to end. I had found him, and I was never letting go.

**Well there you go! Did you like it :/ Remember I will give shout outs to anyone who comments or follows me! I have no shout outs to do today. But when I do, I will edit the names back into here J!**

** DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT AND FOLLOW!**

** Reeeeally hope you liked it! BYE! :D :D :D :D :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**OOOOKAY! I'm very exited, three chapters in one day! Not much to talk about, no shout outs cuz I just up-loaded all three of these and there is really no time to review.**

** So any way, this is Frank and Hazel! Yay! Almost done and then I get to write the other LONGER series! SOOOOO HAPPY!**

** Ummmmmmmmm I seriously have no idea how they are gonna meet up. Think I might make this one a little shorter. **

** Oh and BTW, the next chapter is gonna be how Calypso asks Zeus if she can be a normal mortal (cuz she's in love with Le 3) and how she changes her name to Callie!**

** Sooooooooooooooooo I give you permission toooooooooo WAIT forgot what I was gonna say. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?**

** IDK, Just kidding! SOOOO (once again) I give you permission to REEEEEEEAD!**

** Frank's POV**

GUESS WHAT! I. FOUND. HAZEL!

Turns out, she owns a jewelry store (HA! Figures) in Chicago. It's called Diamonds and apparently it's a very popular store.

I found her current phone number (when we attacked the monster, her phone fell in the pool and since she didn't remember her phone number she had to get a different one) and I'm going to call her. So like I said I'm going to call her, right when I get enough courage to call.

So I'm basically pacing back and fourth in my tiny apartment in Canada (yes I moved back to Canada.) I look at my phone once in a while wondering if I should call, but then I chicken out.

Sometimes I ask: my father is Mars, the Roman war god, why am I scared to call Hazel! Then I answer: because you haven't seen her in four months and you don't know how she'll react.

I pick up my phone; I'm just about to dial when my phone rings. I answer it.

"Hello," I say.

"Oh, um sorry your not Percy," says a female voice on the other end. **(A/N) These all happened at different times, even thought Percy and Annabeth where first, doesn't mean they found each other first. **

"No I'm, wait you said you where looking for someone named Percy," I asked.

"Yeah, Percy…" she said but I cut her off.

"Jackson," I answered before she could, "is that you Annabeth."

"What, yes, who are you, are you a monster, a stalker, answer me," she screeched.

"Whoa, it's just me Frank," I told her before she went and wrecked wherever she was.

"Oh, Frank, I um didn't know this was your number," she said surprised.

"Yeah, it is," I told her.

Soon we where chatting away like old friends (which of course we where) then she told me she had to go and I hung up.

After she got off the phone, I called the number I had, if Hazel picked up well, I would pay for her medical bills if she fainted.

**Hazel's POV**

Tuesday, another day of making jewelry, summoning diamonds and other precious medals, and wishing Frank was here.

Everyone was out sick today (interesting, I'll have to look into that) so I was working at the counter. I decided that I'd better get to work on some jewelry so I crouched down to get some of the materials I needed.

I heard the little bell ring, indicating that someone had come in.

"Can I help you," I said from the floor.

"Yes, I'm looking for a Hazel Levesque," the man asked (his voice was masculine so I could tell he was a man.)

"I'm Hazel," I said getting up.

The man told me he was here to pick up a bracelet for his wife, but I didn't hear the rest, because right at that very moment, a miracle walked in.

"Once second, you might want to back away," I told the man.

He took a step back, and I jumped over the counter and tackled the unsuspecting man with his back to me.

"Hazel," he asked.

You guessed it that was Frank.

I nodded my head, and he hugged me.

Then the man who was waiting told me that he was in a hurry, so I got up and gave him his order with a big smile on my face. Frank was here and nothing could ruin my day now.

**So…. Did u like it? I seriously hope u did. Any way no shout outs today but to get a shout out just comment and/or follow (or both J) and I will put your name in one of these!**

** Hope u r looking forward to Leo and Callie (Calypso, remember she changed her name) probably tomorrow!**

** I will keep checking for people who have commented and followed me so I can give em' a little shout! So I will write more tomorrow (hopefully!)**

** Until then… KEEP READING MY FRIENDS! Bye!**


End file.
